There are many kinds of articles of manufacture, but some kinds of articles can be challenging to decorate. Discrete articles can be difficult for a machine to handle piece by piece. Decorations can be hard to fit onto complex or curved surfaces. And, elongated articles can require proper orientation in a decoration process. Thus, exterior surfaces of elongated, three-dimensional, discrete articles of manufacture (e.g. mascara packages) can be challenging to decorate.
There are also many ways to decorate articles of manufacture, but some kinds of decorations can be challenging to apply. Contact-type processes (e.g. hot-stamping) that form decorative indicia, call for a heated die and a separate material stream (e.g. the foil). Decorative textural patterns can require complex processing to obtain all-over coverage. And, applying multiple, different decorations to a single article can present registration issues. Thus, the combination of a contact-type decoration and a textural pattern can be challenging to apply to an article of manufacture.
As a result, applying the combination of a contact-type decoration and a textural pattern to elongated, three-dimensional, discrete articles of manufacture, can present a number of difficulties.